


Vacío y destrucción.

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halibel está liada con medio Las Noches. Ulquiorra lo sabe, y es algo que ni le va ni le viene. Pero cuando se acerca a Grimmjow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacío y destrucción.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto funciona tal que: Los Espada están en orden de poder. También está su aspecto de la muerte, porque sin él no hay quien se entere del principio.  
> 1\. Coyote (soledad)  
> 2\. Barragan (envejecimiento)  
> 3\. Halibel (sacrificio)  
> 4\. Ulquiorra (vacío)  
> 5\. Nnoitra Gilga (desesperación)  
> 6\. Grimmjow (destrucción)  
> 7\. Zommari (intoxicación)  
> 8\. Szayel (locura)  
> 9\. Aaroniero (avaricia)  
> (1)0. Yammy (ira)

Aquella reunión era incómoda: el sacrificio y la destrucción se miraban entre ellos, mientras el vacío, a su vez observado por la ira, miraba a la destrucción. La locura estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, el envejecimiento charlaba con la avaricia y la cara de la desesperación reflejaba el remordimiento que dejaba traslucir cuando creía que nadie le miraba. La soledad ni siquiera se había molestado en acudir y sólo la intoxicación escuchaba atento la voz de Tōsen mientras este exponía la necesidad de las artes kidō para conquistar Karakura. Gin lo miraba todo con los ojos entrecerrados y aquella sonrisa de serpiente que no se apartaba nunca de su cara y Aizen... Bueno; él sólo parecía aburrido.

Cuando por fin terminó la reunión, Ulquiorra fue el primero en salir. A pesar de la calma con que caminaba, lo cierto es que dudaba seriamente poder aguantar un segundo más en aquella habitación.

Halibel y Grimmjow tenían algo. Eso lo sabía hasta el último hollow del último rincón de Hueco Mundo. Y Halibel había estado liada con media Las Noches, eso también lo sabía todo el mundo. A pesar de eso Grimmjow seguía adelante. Pero lo que le molestaba a Ulquiorra era su preocupación por el sexto espada.

Volvió a su zona de Las Noches. Una habitación sin muebles, sin cama. Estaba tan vacía como su propietario. Como de todos modos Ulquiorra no tenía facción, tampoco es que necesitase nada más.  
—Olvídale —giró medio cuerpo al oír la voz, para encontrar a Yammy mirándole desde el marco de la puerta.  
No se molestó en contestar.

—Escúchame —Yammy le caía bien, pero era demasiado fácil molestarle.

—No —esa conversación ya se había mantenido, siempre con el mismo resultado. Yammy le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, abriendo un boquete.

—¿¡QUÉ TIENES CON ESE GATO VIOLENTO CON QUIEN ESTÁS TAN OBSESIONADO?! —gritó.  
—Vas a llamar la atención —Ulquiorra no se inmutó en perder ni la calma ni la seriedad. No merecía la pena.

—Disculpen —tras un Yammy rojo de ira, apareció un Arrancar menor que les avisó de que Aizen-sama les esperaba.  
De camino a la que podría llamarse "sala del trono", Ulquiorra vio a Halibel en una habitación vacía. Lo de que Las Noches no tuviese casi puertas era una molestia a menudo, pero la mayoría habían quedado destruidas a lo largo de distintas peleas. La tercera Espada estaba con Ggio Vega, uno de los facción de Barragan. Vaya, qué raro pensó con ironía.

Aizen les explicó la misión en pocas palabras: ir a la Tierra y vigilar a aquel pseudoshinigami que se hacía llamar Ichigo.

Una vez allí, Yammy se calentó (qué raro) y terminó peleando con aquel chico moreno amigo de Ichigo, aunque sin muchas secuelas y luego volvieron directos al Hueco Mundo. Cuando tras dar el parte a Aizen-sama Ulquiorra volvió a su habitación, Halibel y el facción no estaban.

\------------

Grimmjow sabía a la perfección que Halibel se iba con quien fuera cuando fuera, sin importarle el resto. Seguía con ello por pura diversión y ya se estaba empezando a cansar. Todo por culpa de aquel Ulquiorra. El sexto Espada se había dado cuenta de que la mirada vacía del Cuarta le seguía a todas partes en las reuniones.

Por eso, en la siguiente reunión le devolvió la mirada. Sabía lo que verían los demás: dos espada de distinto poder poniéndose a prueba. Uno era demasiado poderoso para apartar la mirada, y el otro demasiado orgulloso. Entretanto, la destrucción estudiaba al vacío: las marcas verdes que nacían bajo sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas hasta perderse en la mandíbula, como si llorase veneno; el extraño efecto que provocaba su boca, permanentemente seria y de labios muy finos, el superior tan negro como el vacío que le caracterizaba; sus ojos, de un verde que reflejaba la más absoluta nada; la curiosa manera en que la clavícula se hundía en el hueco bajo el cuello... Esa curva tenía a Grimmjow completamente fascinado. Decididamente, Ulquiorra le atraía. Reconocerse a sí mismo aquello provocó la acentuación de su típica sonrisa sádica, un gesto que sólo Ichimaru, que les observaba con clara diversión, interpretó correctamente. Cuando quedaron libres Ulquiorra se marchó el primero y de nuevo llegó a la habitación y se quedó allí parado durante un tiempo interminable, hasta que oyó pasos y una presencia en la puerta.

—Yammy, lárgate.

Una risa con tintes de locura resonó en el vacío de la habitación. Con ojos como platos, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la sonrisa psicótica del sexto Espada. Si Ulquiorra hubiese tenido corazón, en ese momento estaría latiendo desenfrenadamente. Pero no tenía.

—Me ofendes —soltó Grimmjow, mientras avanzaba hacia el otro Espada. Cuando estuvo prácticamente pegado a él, los quince centímetros de altura que el sexto le sacaba al cuarto se hicieron más patentes. De nuevo Ulquiorra se sintió molesto del dominio de la destrucción sobre él.

—Qué quieres —Ulquiorra no perdía la calma por fuera, aunque por dentro estuviese rezumando desconcierto—. ¿Y Halibel?

—Qué pasa con ella.

Ulquiorra quedó en silencio. No tenía nada que decir. Grimmjow, sin molestarse en reducir ni un ápice su sonrisa frente a la seriedad de Ulquiorra, puso un dedo justo en el borde del hueco de hollow del otro Espada.

—Dicen los humanos que el ojo por ojo no es justicia —comentó Ulquiorra. Sabía a la perfección que Grimmjow lo entendía.

—La justicia no existe y tú lo sabes. Además, puede que no esté haciendo esto por justicia.  
Lo siguiente fue la lengua, deslizándose por el cuello de Ulquiorra hacia arriba. El cuarto llevó una mano al abdomen desnudo de Grimmjow mientras este seguía deslizando el índice alrededor del agujero.

Les interrumpió lo que sonó a derrumbe. Ulquiorra retrocedió un paso y se encontró con Yammy, que había añadido un boquete a su ya bastante maltratada pared.

—Vas a llamar la atención —le advirtió Ulquiorra. Todavía no había perdido la calma. Yammy tenía la espada desenvainada y Grimmjow, al verlo, ladeó un poco la cabeza y desenvainó la suya.

—Me haríais un favor si os peleaseis en otra parte —dijo Ulquiorra. Grimmjow, haciendo un esfuerzo que se contraponía con sus propios principios, envainó y se giró hacia el cuarto Espada.

—Ya seguiremos en otro momento —a lo mejor se lo había imaginado pero a Yammy le pareció ver que Grimmjow le sacaba la lengua a Ulquiorra en un gesto que no era de burla. El sexto salió de la habitación sin dejar de sonreír.

Ulquiorra y Yammy se quedaron solos.

—Vas a arreglar esa pared— el vacío salió de la habitación y se dirigió a los dominios de Szayel Aporro. Le encontró en el laboratorio, inyectando sustancias extrañas en una serie de hollow de esos tan poco evolucionados que ni siquiera hablaban. Sin interrumpir, observó cómo Szayel fabricaba una serie de cápsulas y las metía en botes con la forma de los pobres Hollow tumbados en las camillas. Szayel no pareció reparar en él hasta que de repente le ofreció una de las extrañas píldoras.  
—Rómpela —Ulquiorra lo cogió. En un lateral de la pastilla decía "tendón de Aquiles". La apretó entre el pulgar y el índice, sospechando lo que ocurriría y efectivamente. La cápsula estalló al mismo tiempo que uno de los hollow empezaba a sangrar por el talón.  
—¿Qué opinas? —Aporro tenía el éxito pintado en la cara.  
—Útil —contestó— y cruel.  
—Lo sé, gracias. —Szayel cogió otra cápsula aleatoria y la explotó. El hollow comenzó a escupir sangre. Ulquiorra sacó la espada y lo mató de un solo golpe. Salió de la habitación al tiempo que volvía a guardar el arma.

De vuelta a su zona de Las Noches, pasó por la habitación en la que había visto a Halibel con Ggio. Esta vez, la Tercera estaba con Grimmjow. No perdió la calma. Extendiendo el brazo derecho, apuntó directamente con el dedo índice al generosamente desarrollado pecho de Halibel.

—Zero —la explosión derribó la pared de enfrente, aunque la pareja saltó cada uno hacia un lado y evitaron el impacto. Ulquiorra se acercó despacio a Grimmjow y le empujó casi arrastras hasta su habitación, de donde Yammy ya se había ido. Un instante después, su boca y la del otro espada se movían en una sincronización casi perfecta mientras Ulquiorra deslizaba los dedos bajo el hueco de hollow de Grimmjow.

(... No voy a describir lo demás. Lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno...)

En la siguiente reunión, todo volvió a su sitio. El sacrificio atendía, seria, mientras la locura jugueteaba con uno de sus botes vudú con la forma de un humano. El envejecimiento miraba a todo el mundo por encima del hombro mientras la destrucción y la desesperación, repantingados en sus asientos, mostraban cada uno su respectiva sonrisa psicótica. La soledad se dormía en la mesa mientras Lilynette intentaba despertarle y la intoxicación y la ira simplemente estaban ahí. Todos escuchaban a Aizen-sama mientras eran observados por Ichimaru, a su vez vigilado por Tōsen.

Bueno, todos no: a mitad de la exposición sobre cómo dominarían la Soul Society a través de Karakura, Stark soltó un ronquido y Lilynette resopló con exasperación.

THE END!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ruego críticas constructivas y corrección de errores. ¡Gracias!


End file.
